


Get Me Wet

by Salazar101



Series: Water Park [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, Intersex Loki, Jötunn Loki, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony doesn't know how or why, but Loki is blue and sitting in his tub and he wants to find out just how far the markings on his body go</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Me Wet

**Author's Note:**

> x-posted on my tumblr: ohgodsalazarwhy

Loki had gotten on the bad side of someone, probably, if Tony had to make a guess. There was really no other explanation for what happened during the battle. Loki had been terrorizing Central Park and making a terrible nuisance of himself by releasing clones all over the damn place, setting fires and causing civilian casualties. The whole team had split up, no one really sure which clone was actually the real Loki. Tony had decided to follow Thor around as he'd blasted clones into nothing but smoke, if anyone could figure out which clone was actually Loki it would be Thor.

“Loki!” Thor's voice boomed out over the park, Tony hovered by a tree, blasting away a gaggle of clones that were chasing some civilians.

“Yes, _brother_?” sneered every clone, giving away nothing as to who was real and who wasn't.

Thor was having none of this, he raised his hammer and Tony narrowed his eyes as lightning flashed through the air. Clones exploded all over the place... and a Loki jumping over the nearby lake plummeted into the water with a mighty splash. All the clones puffed out of existence. There was a moment of silence before the Loki in the lake came up gasping for breath and flailing to get out of the water, the weight of his armor and cloak trying to drag him down. Thor zoomed down and grabbed Loki around the chest, pulling him out of the water and flying him to the land where he was unceremoniously dumped into a squawking flock of very indignant ducks that all flew away in a rush of feathers.

“What trick is this?” asked Thor cautiously as Loki threw up a mouthful of lake water, shaking and coughing liquid out of his lungs.

“Come on goat-boy,” said Tony, landing right beside Thor and kicking Loki onto his back, “Give it up.”

“Wait,” Thor put a hand on Tony's shoulder, “Something's wrong.”

At first Tony didn't see anything really wrong, except that Loki hadn't tried to blast them into oblivion...or used magic to get out of the lake...okay that was pretty weird. Still coughing, something was happening to Loki... he was changing color and horns were twisting out of his black hair. Now he was soaking wet and blue, “What the hell,” deadpanned Tony.

“Foolish mortal!” snarled Loki, sitting up and holding out his hand, palm forward, Tony braced himself because that usually meant he was about to get blasted. Nothing happened. Loki looked at his own hand with shock, brow furrowing in almost _horror_ , “How-”

Tony wasn't going to waste this chance, before Loki could try again Tony darted forward and punched him right in the temple. Loki collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Thor kneeled down beside his brother and brushed some black hair away from his brow, which was covered in paler blue markings, almost like tribal scarring, “I think you have some explaining to do, big guy,” said Tony, letting his face mask rise up.

“Would that I could,” said Thor softly, “We should get him back and figure out a way to hold him...”

“I think I have an idea...”

Everyone laughed when Tony had Loki put directly into his tub. However he'd noticed that the more Loki dried off, after removing much of his soaking wet armor, the blue had began to pale and fade. The minute he turned on the water and had Loki sitting in nothing more than a few inches of water the blue returned just as vibrantly. For whatever reason, and Tony suspected foul play from another disgruntled villain, being wet was blocking Loki's magic. Why that turned him into a blue, horned creature Thor had been reluctant to say.

“Yee-haw!” said Clint as Tony installed manacles to his tub, Clint was grabbing Loki's new horns, twisting up from his head, and shaking his whole head around limply. If Loki woke up now he'd probably go nuts and stab them all to death with them, so Tony slapped Clint away.

“Natasha control your pet!” snapped Tony, “Thor, could you please tell us what all... _this_...” he made a vague motion towards the blue skin and horns, “...Is about?” If only to himself, Tony could admit Loki's look fascinated him, the horns, the skin... the markings... they'd removed all his clothes except for his leather pants and Tony could see how the marks curled down his torso and disappeared under the brim of his pants. Tony wanted to see what they looked like beyond that.

Thor let out a mighty sigh, sounding weary and perhaps a little pained, “Though Loki is my brother and we were raised together since he was a baby...he was born of the Jotun, the frost giants. If his sorcery is fully blocked then his Aesir glamor is unable to continue as well. This is his true form.”

“Very interesting,” said Bruce, pushing his glasses up his nose, Tony could practically see the gears turning in his head. No doubt the good doctor wanted to get some readings.

“Loki is very...sensitive... of his origin,” said Thor with some delicacy, “He may not take it well when he awakes and sees his current...state...”

“No problem,” said Tony cheerily, finishing up with his bolting and grabbing Loki's wrists to latch them into the manacles. They were on a chain, long enough for him to twist and move but not long enough for him to leave the tub in any way, “He can freak out all he likes and have fun splashing around.” Tony, pleased with the quick work, slipped the key for the manacles into his back pocket.

“Are we sure this is safe?” said Natasha at last.

“He's powerless without his magic,” said Tony, “We just need to hold him long enough for SHEILD to get here with the fancy Loki-holding tech and have him shipped to Asgard.”

“We don't know why water does this,” said Natasha stoically, “He's gotten wet during battles before, so why now? What's causing it? What if it, whatever _it_ is, suddenly stops working?”

They all paused. Tony finally broke the silence, “Well, this is the best we can do right now, SHEILD should be here in a few hours, since he's in my bathroom I'll guard him, okay?”

“I think-” started Thor but Tony waved him off.

“He's not going to react better if you're around Thor, leave it to me!” Tony wanted to be alone with Loki, wanted to try some, ah, scientific observation.

“Tony...” Steve was sounded like he wanted to refute that claim but Tony didn't give him time. He got to his feet and started to push everyone out of the bathroom.

“Come on you need to be out there waiting for SHEILD and letting people know the threat is contained, you know I don't do that for a reason, if something goes wrong you'll be the first to know now let's go do our assigned jobs!” Tony was running out a breath as he shoved the door shut and leaned back against it, a reckless grin on his face.

Alone at last.

Loki had his head laying back against the edge of the tub, his long legs stretched out before him and his newly manacled hands limp in his lap. Tony's tub was, to be honest, more of a very large jacuzzi. Go big or go home. Loki looked almost small laid out in the middle of it, sitting in a few inches of cooling water. Tony sat on the edge with his bare feet in the water and reached out to ever so lightly touch Loki's blue cheek. His skin was cold to the touch, and a little bit rougher than Tony had been expecting, thick, tough. He let his fingers skim over the twisting horns, like that of a gazelle or something. Fascinating.

The markings on his forehead were rough, perhaps they really were scarring? As his fingers brushed lower Loki stirred and before Tony could move back a long fingered hand was wrapped around his wrist and he found himself tugged into the jacuzzi with a shocked yell.

“What do you think you are doing!” Loki's spat above him as Tony struggled to get away. Loki let go and Tony crawled out of the tub soaking wet with his shirt sticking to his skin.

“G-goodmorning sleeping beauty,” he coughed, grabbing a towel off the rack as Loki hissed like a cat and tried to lunge at him, the chains sending him crashing back into the tub with a splash.

“I'm going to kill you!” Tony had never seen Loki so angry before, he rubbed the towel through his hair as Loki thrashed against the manacles, “What did you do to me?!” Loki turned his furious gaze on Tony and he felt a chill as he saw that they were bright red. Like the eyes of a demon...but they didn't fit him as well as poisonous green.

“ _I_ didn't do anything to you,” said Tony honestly, sitting on the toilet as Loki stopped his fighting, breathing heavily, “We just took advantage of whatever... it is that happened to you.”

“Release me,” Loki was glaring hatefully, and it made Tony smile (which just seemed to make Loki glare harder).

“Yeah uhhh no,” Tony pulled off his wet shirt and wrapped the towel around his shoulders, “In a few hours SHIELD will be here to cart you off, so why the hell would I release you?”

“Because if you _don't_ ,” snarled Loki, baring teeth that looked far too white against his blue skin, “ _When_ I escape I will come dismember you _personally_.”

“Scary!” Tony let out a short bark of laughter, “Come on Blitzen, did you actually think that would work?”

“I said...” Loki's voice got very low and Tony noticed that all the water around him was starting to freeze over, “Release me...” The room was getting very very cold very very fast. Tony felt goosebumps flair up over his skin as all the water in the tub iced over completely and even the walls were growing a layer of frost. Thankfully the manacles were unaffected, Tony had used a cold resistant metal. Tony reached over and turned on the water and twisted the knob until burning hot water splashed into the frozen tub and melted the ice, steam hot enough to dissipate the frost as well. Tony wanted to gloat but Loki yowled in pain, trying to scrabble back away from the steaming hot water, his feet slipped and slid over the bottom of, “Enough Stark, enough!”

Tony hadn't meant to cause Loki pain, that wasn't his deal. He quickly turned the water on cold, letting it even out the temperature of the hot water splashing around Loki. Loki finally calmed down, taking in deep gasping breaths, “Sorry,” said Tony, turning off the water when it was finally cool enough.

Loki gave him a weary and pained snarl, head falling back against the edge of the tub with a thunk. They sat in silence for a little while before it got to be too much for Tony, “So, you're a Jotun, huh?”

The look Loki shot him from the corner of his eye was positively hateful, “Why? Are you disgusted with my form?”

“No!” Tony leaned forward enthusiastically and Loki looked at him as if he were crazy, “It's amazing!”

Loki was silent for a bit, just studying Tony closely, “So... you find my form... pleasing to the eye?”

“Yes,” admitted Tony without shame.

A sly smile curled Loki's thin blue lips, “Perhaps you would like a closer look?”

“Not if you're going to try and strangle me, or...or freeze my nipples off or something,” Tony didn't like the way Loki was looking at him... that look spelled trouble. It might also spell fun though, and Tony never turned away from some potential fun.

“Your nipples are safe from freezing,” said Loki in a self-sacrificing tone, “Nor shall I strangle you with the chains around my wrists,” Distressingly specific, “As a matter of fact, I shan't harm you at all.”

“Forgive my mistrust,” said Tony dryly, refusing to move closer no matter how much his curiosity was telling him it would be a one-of-a-kind experience. The phrase 'curiosity killed the cat' was running through his head on repeat.

“Murdering or torturing you right now would gain me nothing,” said Loki, speaking to Tony as if he were stupid (causing Tony to grind his teeth together in irritation), “I am trapped in here without my sorcery, even Thor would want me dead if I murdered you...no... I would prefer to kill you while I am not chained in your bath.”

“How comforting,” said Tony, reluctantly agreeing with Loki's observations.

“So come get a closer look, it is... a way to pass the time before they take me away...” This time Loki's smile was inviting, it wasn't even ruined by his demonic red eyes.

With the distinct feeling that he was getting played, and not really caring, Tony sat on the edge of the tub again with his feet in the water. It was cool again as it lapped around his calves and further soaked his jeans. “So are these scars?” asked Tony, fingers brushing over the pale markings on Loki's chest.

“No, they are natural, a Jotun is born with them,” Loki's tone was one of disgust, and Tony noticed how he didn't say “we” but merely “a Jotun”.

“Do you fight with these horns?” Tony rubbed over one of the horns and Loki jerked his head away.

“I am no animal!”

Perhaps that had been a rude question, “Sorry,” said Tony without really meaning it, which was fine because Loki didn't seem to even hear him, “How far down do those marks go?”

Loki shifted in the water, it lapped around his hips and belly, leaving trails of moisture that Tony almost wanted to lick up, “Well why don't you find out?” Loki lifted his hips up in a clear invitation for Tony to peel off his pants.

“Why are you so friendly all of a sudden?” asked Tony suspiciously, finger circling over Loki's chest and spiraling further down his belly. His skin was so chilly... but Tony liked it, he wondered if Loki was that cold inside and out. Oh...oh no... that was some dangerous thinking.

“Would you prefer I rage against my chains? To freeze everything in the room? To attack you?” Loki's voice was silky and dangerous, red eyes narrowed knowingly, “I can do that if you wish.”

“Er, no thanks,” Tony brushed the brim of Loki's pants, fingers tangling in the leather ties but not tugging them loose. Tony's curiosity was warring with his good sense (and to be fair, he knew his good sense almost never won but this was _Loki_...). Almost without thought Tony's fingers tugged at the ties and they easily came undone, laying limp over his palm as the leather parted ever so slightly and Tony caught a glimpse of more blue flesh, lines sliding down ever further.

“Go on Stark, we do not have eternity,” Loki sounded a little testy. Tony glanced up and saw something unreadable in Loki's red eyes, disgust perhaps... but not for Tony. He pushed the leather down Loki's thighs, grunting as he peeled them down until Loki's flaccid cock was revealed.

Tony let out a low whistle, “Gorgeous...”

Loki scoffed but Tony ignored it, eyes roving over Loki's body as he pushed the leather pants off completely and dropped them wetly on the tile floor. The pale lines curled through the V of his crotch and swirled even over his cock. They flowed over his thighs, inner and outer, all the way down to his big but graceful feet. His body was a work of art, and Tony could appreciate a fine piece of art as well as the next eccentric billionaire. Tony didn't know anything about frost giants and their culture, but he could almost picture in his minds eye Loki adorned with golden bangles and jewelry. Piercings and chains and the fur of some animal thrown over his shoulders and wrapped around his slim hips.

“Come get a closer look,” said Loki, spreading his legs and bending his knees up in a clearly inappropriate invitation. That was when Tony noticed something a little... odd... just behind his heavy balls. His skin split into two plump lips and Tony swallowed when he realized what was back there. If anything it only turned him on more... but he was still cautious about crawling into a tub with Loki.

“Okay, maybe I've just been too obtuse to notice it before while you were trying to kill us all... but you've never come on to me before and I get the distinct feeling I'm being used.”

“You of all people should understand that,” said Loki with a soft sneer, “Perhaps I _am_ using you, in return I allow you to use me.”

“Using is such an ugly word,” complained Tony, even as he rubbed his palm up and down Loki's thigh, eyes skating over his gorgeous body then back between his spread thighs.

“Call it whatever you want!” Loki snarled and lurched towards Tony so fast that he jerked backwards and fell off the edge of the tub with a loud thump, “If you are going to sit here and argue semantics with me, mortal, then maybe I will strangle you with my chains until your narcissistic and egotistical head pops off!”

“Touchy touchy!” Tony sat up and rubbed the back of his head, shooting Loki a disgruntled look, “You're not making a good case for me crawling into that tub with you.”

Loki just hissed and sat back, arms crossing over his chest as he glared straight ahead, “You have two options, Stark,” snapped Loki without even looking at him, “Get in here and we both get fleeting, forbidden, pleasures. Or you cease your pathetic blathering and leave the room!” Loki finally turned his head to glare straight at Tony, waiting for his answer.

So his choices were pleasure or no pleasure. That made this much easier, Tony would always pick pleasure. He pushed himself to his feet and wordlessly sat back on the edge of the tub, leaning his elbows on his knees to grin at Loki, “So you'll let me fuck you?” His eyed that lovely blue cunt just behind Loki's balls, picturing himself thrusting in where cold Loki was all hot and wet just for him.

The change in Loki was instantaneous, and Tony realized that even if they were the trapped together for a millennium he would never fully understand what went on in Loki's head. He was bug-fuck crazy, and that was what made him so tempting, so exciting, “I'll let you ride me,” said Loki haughtily, a smirk curling his thin lips.

Tony was a little disappointed, but consoled himself with the fact that maybe someday he'd get another chance at fucking Loki,“Alright, but I'm going to grab your horns,” Tony slid into the tub, his jeans still wet from the first time Loki had tugged him in.

“You wouldn't be able to stay on if you didn't,” Loki's cool long-fingered hands gripped at Tony's naked waist and jerked him closer.

“Hold on, let me get these jeans off,” Tony sat up on his knees and popped open the button and slid down the zipper before struggling to peel the wet denim off his legs. He probably should have done this before getting back in the tub.

“Allow me,” said Loki smoothly, hands sliding the jeans down Tony's thighs and calves, helping him move until Loki had the jeans sinking to the bottom of the tub beside their naked bodies. Tony thought about pulling his jeans out of the water but Loki put a cold hand on the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

It certainly wasn't a kind kiss, Tony grunt as Loki's teeth sank into his bottom lip and then repaid him in kind. Loki seemed to like that because his hands squeezed Tony's waist and tugged him closer, close enough that their cocks brushed and made them both groan into their vicious kisses. Tony grabbed at Loki's horns to tilt his head back a little farther, sliding his tongue into Loki's cool mouth. Tony loved the horns, they were coarse under his palms and when he pushed and tugged on them Loki hissed and moaned into his mouth.

“Oh yeah you're a kinky little shit, does Thor know?” asked Tony pulling their mouths away to tease Loki, pushing and tugging on his horns just to watch the way Loki's eyes rolled back even as black nails dug angrily into Tony's hips.

“You're the one who's about to get fucked by a monster,” hissed Loki, red eyes glittering under long black lashes, “What does that make you?”

“Lucky,” said Tony shamelessly, grinding back against Loki's cool cock.

Loki laughed, an unpleasant bark of sound tinged with more than a hint of madness, “Enough of your prattle, put your mouth to better use, Anthony Stark!”

Tony was more than happy to oblige that request, crazy laughter not withstanding. He bent down to run his tongue over the long marks that flowed gracefully over Loki's blue skin, humming as he nibbled and sucked at Loki's sharp jaw and down his neck. Loki's cold hands rubbed up and down Tony's back, leaving goosebumps in their wake and making him shiver as he licked over a chest that tasted like snow. Tony had always kind of liked heat play in bed... and he was finding the cold just as exhilarating.

As his mouth sucked down Loki's flat belly, Tony's hand skittered downward, past the hard curving cock to that cunt between Loki's legs. It fascinated him, and Tony hoped he wouldn't get knee'd in the face for exploring. His fingers brushed through the soft folds to find Loki soaking wet and slick to the touch. Tony smirked as Loki moaned, squirming a bit over the floor of the tub and spreading his legs wider. Tony took that as permission to continue.

He let his fingers brush over Loki's clit just to hear him hiss, his chains clinking together as Loki brought his hands to clench in Tony's hair. Very slowly he wriggled in one finger, his own cock twitching at how warm Loki was on the inside. Tony dreamed of sticking his cock deep in Loki's cunt to feel it tight and hot around him.

“You're better off concentrating on stretching yourself,” hissed Loki, putting a knee against his shoulder to push at him slightly, “After all, I am not the one taking a cock tonight.”

Tony shoved his fingers in deeper just to hear Loki cry out, thighs shaking with pleasure, “Just give me a second, sweety,” Loki hissed at him hatefully so Tony pushed in another finger and the hiss trailed off into a moan. It really was such a pity that this was probably a one time sort of thing. Tony knew he'd be dreaming about this for nights to come. He pulled his fingers free with some regret; though he savored Loki's sound of loss.

Already Loki looked a tad debauched, black hair framing a face with a purple flush at the cheeks, his legs spread whorishly with a hard cock curved up against his flat belly and a wet cunt behind his balls. Tony swallowed and bent down to lick a hot strip up Loki's cock, suckling at the head to taste the bitter precum. It was a good cock, thick and long and built for riding. Tony pulled back and crawled up Loki's body to kiss him again.

Loki kissed like he was trying to teach Tony a lesson, which was fine but hard on Tony's lips. He gripped Loki's jaw and guided him until finally he slowed down and their kiss, while not gentle, no longer felt like it would end with blood. When Tony pulled back to breathe Loki's lips traveled along his jaw and down his neck, sucking hard enough to make Tony squirm on Loki's lap, feeling that hard cock brushing against his ass.

“Hold on,” Tony pushed him back reluctantly, “I need to get some lube.”

Loki made displeased grunt but let Tony go, eyes promising destruction should he not come back. Tony was hard as a fucking rock, as if he could even THINK about not coming back. When he got up to dig through the drawers under the sink he heard shifting in the water behind him, he turned to find Loki's attention was on his jeans.

“Hey!” snapped Tony.

Loki dropped the jeans with a splash and tried to look innocent, a look that was oddly suited to his face. Tony got the feeling false innocence was something Loki practiced often, “Are you coming back?” asked Loki smoothly.

Tony scooped up a bottle of lube and walked back to the tub, stepping into the cool water and sitting back down on Loki's lap, “Are you just using me to try and get my key?” asked Tony, picking up his jeans and tossing them with a wet splat against the door and well out of Loki's reach.

“Can you blame me?” asked Loki, one cool hand rubbing up Tony's thigh then curling around the base of his prick and stroking slowly. Tony's train of thought jumped the tracks as Loki's fingers squeezed tightly then relaxed, squeezed then relaxed, in a constant maddening rhythm. Loki's other hand deftly plucked the bottle from Tony's palm, popping open the cap with the black nail on his thumb, “Stand up,” he barked, slapping Tony on the thigh.

“Sir, yes sir,” said Tony, forgetting about the jeans in favor of getting to his feet so his cock jutted out right before Loki's smirking mouth. His hands curled around the horns and tugged Loki closer, until a strong nose was nuzzling against his shaft and taking a deep breath against his belly. Loki's tongue flicked out to lick in a broad stripe over the base of his dick, lips closing around him to suck gently at the shaft. His mouth was hot, a sharp contrast to the cold hand that was sliding up to cup his ass and squeeze, forcing Tony to arch just a bit closer.

Loki's other hand, at some point slicked with lube, rubbed between his cheeks to massage his hole. Tony's toes curled in the cold water, breath stuttering with pleasure as Loki finally opened his mouth and sucked him in completely. At the same time that rubbing finger pushed past the ring of muscle, sliding in just past the second knuckle all in one go.

“G-Goddamn,” Tony moaned and tugged on Loki's horns, forcing him to deep throat Tony. He gagged and choked at first but quickly relaxed and swallowed, red eyes darting up to meet Tony's foggy gaze through long black lashes. Loki was even more gorgeous with his lips stretched around Tony's cock, spit and precum sliding down his cheeks and chin. As if in retaliation for being tugged around by his horns, Loki pushed a second finger into Tony's ass. No stranger to anal sex, Tony merely groaned. A grin stretched his lips as Loki started to fuck him with his fingers, just a precursor to that fat cock.

Loki's loud sucking was positively vulgar, and it just made the heat in Tony's belly flare. Before too long all his weight was resting on Loki, knees shaking and breath ragged as four fingers fucked his stretched ass and a hot mouth sucked at his swollen cock, “L-Loki.”

“Mmmm,” Loki popped off and curled his fingers to rub against Tony's prostate, pulling a cry from his lips and almost causing his weak knees to buckle, “Sit down, Stark, I think you're more than ready.”

Tony let out a breathless agreement, sinking down until Loki's cock was nestled between his ass cheeks. Chains clinked as Loki moved his hands to grip Tony's hips. Tony's fingers curled automatically around the horns as he felt the head of Loki's cock nudge his stretched hole and then push in. He forced Loki into a kiss, hips rolling to control how fast Loki's dick slid into him. Teeth pulled at his bottom lip before a warm tongue was snaking into his mouth, entwining with his and then dominating him until he could hardly breathe past Loki's punishing kisses.

Their pace went from slow to fast so quickly that Tony wasn't sure it had ever been slow at all. Loki took over control immediately, hips thrusting up into Tony with the wet slap of skin against skin. Water splashed around them, cold against Tony's skin, though it only matched the feeling of a cool cock spearing him again and again. Grunting slightly as Loki fucked him, Tony twisted one arm back to slide between Loki's thighs, fingers pushing past those folds and rubbing his clit. Loki almost screeched but muffled it at the last moment, much to Tony's amusement. Two of his fingers slipped inside as the rhythm of Loki's hips stuttered, if anything he was wetter than before, juices hot against Tony's fingers.

“Stark...” Loki's hips had stuttered to a stop, he hissed through gritted teeth, nails digging into Tony's skin painfully, “Remove your fingers...”

“Why?” asked Tony, voice harsh and little cracked, “You like it, you slut,” he twisted his fingers just to watch Loki cry out, head falling back against the wall with a crack.

“If I wasn't chained down I'd really show you who the slut was,” Loki snarled and thrust his hips up so hard that if he hadn't been holding onto Tony he may have been thrown backwards. Needless to say, his fingers slipped free of Loki's cunt and he was forced to grab his horns and just hold on for the ride. Bouncing on Loki's lap Tony managed to take one hand off of his horns to curl it around his cock, stroking it quickly as the heat built in his belly and then pooled at the base of his cock. So close...so fucking close.

Tony came when cold fingers wrapped around his hot flesh, shocking his orgasm out of him so quickly that he stopped breathing as come splashed over Loki's chest and into the water. Loki met Tony's eyes and scooped up some of the spunk on his chest with two fingers before he pointedly sucked them into his mouth with a shameless moan. That kinky slutty... son of... a bitch... Tony hissed through grit teeth, cock twitching and a few more drops of come dripping out as a sharp sort of pleasure shot through his bones.

He was completely pliant in Loki's grip as he was fucked, bouncing and gasping as that big cock thrust deep into him, overstimulating his sensitive body, “Loki... for fucksake...” It was as close to pleading as Tony wanted to get.

“Mortals,” sneered Loki derisively, though Tony was proud to hear a ragged quality in his normally dulcet tones. A few more short sharp thrusts and Loki was tensing beneath him, shockingly hot come filling Tony up and then dripping out his loose hole. He reached back to feel Loki's cock still deep inside him, the come sticky and slick against his fingers before it dissipated in the water.

“Well that was... fun...” said Tony, still a bit breathless. He stiffly got to his feet, biting his bottom lip as Loki's cock slipped free so come could trickle down his thighs, “Though you were just using me to get that key... didn't work out though, did it?” As Tony regained his breath he also got back his attitude. He stepped out of the tub and wiped himself down with a towel before grabbing a clean one to wrap around his waist.

Loki just eyed him sourly and said nothing, cock laying against thigh as it went soft, streaks of come still stark against his blue chest. Damn he looked good painted in Tony's come. Tony tore his eyes away to retrieve his soaking wet jeans, riffling through the back pocket and finally pulling out the key. Loki's eyes were greedy as they saw it, “Thought you could outsmart Tony Stark... though your plan wasn't all that subtle.... little disappointed actually.”

“You didn't sound disappointed earlier,” snarled Loki, fingers curling as if he could grab the key out of thin air.

Tony stepped close enough to wave the key in Loki's face without being close enough that he could get grabbed, “Oh don't get me wrong, the sex was great, Na'vi, but you thought you were going to get freedom out of it! Isn't that funny... we don't always get what we want.”

Loki's face went from petulant to pleased in .02 seconds flat and Tony's stomach sank involuntarily, “Sometimes we do,” he said smoothly. Loki twisted and brought his long legs up out of the tub, arching with a grunt and wrapping them around Tony's waist to pull him forcefully into the tub. Once he was in it was a simple matter of Loki grabbing him by the shoulders and socking him so hard in the jaw that his head spun and key fell from his fingers and into the water.

“It's just business, you understand,” said Loki, slamming Tony's head against the edge of the jacuzzi and then pushing his limp body onto the tile. Tony was barely conscious, struggling to get Jarvis to raise the alarm as Loki unlocked his shackles and got up out of the tub. Tony stared blearily at his feet, darkness creeping up on the edge of his vision. The moisture froze away before his eyes and blue faded to pale pink and was then covered with a supple leather boot.

“God...dammit....” he swore, blood trickling down his brow and blinding him in one eye.

“Next time,” said Loki, back into his more familiar form and covered in leather and armor and crouching down before Tony, “Perhaps you will get to stick your cock where your fingers were so eager to explore,” one of Tony's limp hands was picked up and pressed between Loki's spread legs, “Ehehehe... perhaps...” Tony groaned and tried to shove Loki away but he was already passing out.

Besides, Loki was already gone.

Tony woke up later with a bunch of Avengers standing around his hospital bed and refusing to look him in the eye. Yeah, well, he couldn't blame them. He had been laying buck naked on the bathroom floor, clearly beat all to hell with Loki nowhere to be seen. Tony didn't know what kind of crazy scenarios they had been mulling over in their heads, but none of them could be flattering.

“So...” he sat up slightly, wincing at the headache already forming, “What'd I miss?”

“We were hoping you would tell us that,” said Steve, arms crossed over his chest. Thor wasn't looking that happy either.

“Well... let's just say they don't call him the god of mischief for nothing,” said Tony, rubbing the side of his head that had been slammed into the porcelain of his lovely jacuzzi. Let them figure out what that meant.

A week later Amora showed up hogtied on Tony's balcony and he realized they'd just stumbled into some kind of villain prank war. Amora looked mad enough to spit fire, and Tony didn't relish what she had in store for Loki when she inevitably found her way out again. Hey, maybe it'd work out though... for Tony.

Maybe he'd have another opportunity to get Loki wet.


End file.
